


Art Moves Mountains

by misura



Category: Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: The appearance of an unofficial Duklyon fancomic prompts Takeshi to make an entirely predictable statement.





	Art Moves Mountains

"I - " Takeshi said. His face felt like it was on fire.

Sukiyabashi smiled. "Congratulations! The two of you must feel very proud."

Eri hmphed and crossed her arms, looking unimpressed. Kentaro beamed.

" _Proud_?" Takeshi squeaked. His voice didn't seem to be working properly anymore.

"Naturally, once my future subjects find out how wonderful Eri-san is, they will produce many works of art trying to capture her beauty," Sukiyabashi went on. "Although I am certain none will succeed in showing the true radiance of her spirit."

Eri's expression softened.

"You - we - that's completely different!" Takeshi sputtered. It was, too.

Sukiyabashi's subjects were all aliens, and Sukiyabashi was their prince. Takeshi was neither a prince nor an alien, nor was Kentaro, for all that he acted like one or the other on occasion.

"Well, I realize that you and Higashikunumaru-kun aren't married yet, but surely that's only a matter of time."

"I think it's very nice to know we have fans who support our love, Take-pon," Kentaro said.

"We're not getting married!"

Sukiyabashi blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry, it must be an Earth thing. There are still some gaps in what I know about human culture, you know, although Eri-san has kindly agreed to expand my knowledge - on the condition I don't use it to try and conquer your planet again, which I happily agreed to."

Eri blushed a little. Takeshi wondered why, then hastily decided it was neither relevant to the current situation, nor any of his business.

"We're still going on a honeymoon, though," Kentaro said. "And I expect we'll be moving in together at one point or another, as soon as we've found our perfect home."

"No, we're not."

Sukiyabashi nodded understandingly. "My parents have already ordered the construction of the palace Eri-san and I will live in, once we're done here."

"Ooh. Maybe I could - " Kentaro looked speculative.

"No," Takeshi said. Saying 'no' had never stopped Kentaro before, but even so.

Even so, there was a difference between saying 'no' to a delicious bento lunch which Kentaro had risen extra early to prepare for him, tailored specifically to his tastes, and saying 'no' to Kentaro paying lots of money to build him a house.

"I've seen your apartment. It's kind of cramped for two people."

Kentaro's current home might not be a palace, but it was very spacious. Takeshi would never be able to afford living in a place like that, nor would he want to.

"How would you know? You've only spent the night that one time."

Takeshi grasped Kentaro's hands in his. "You're right, Take-pon. Thank you for reminding me that true love needs pay no attention to such details as living space. As long as I'm with you, I shall happily live in a hovel."

"You - " Takeshi wanted to point out, very firmly, that his words had not been intended as an invitation. He already spent nearly all of his working hours with Kentaro; the last thing he wanted was to spend even more time with Kentaro outside of work. "It's not a hovel. My apartment's perfectly nice."

"It will be, once I'm done cleaning up." Kentaro struck a pose, mop and bucket in hand.

Takeshi didn't bother wondering where he'd found them. "Are you suggesting I don't know how to clean my own apartment?"

"Not at all. I think it's very kind of you to let me live out my dream to be your devoted housewife, darling," Kentaro said, in a tone that was not the least bit soothing. "And only think of how much more convenient it will be if I can cook you dinner and breakfast in your own home, instead of bringing it over by helicopter."

Sukiyabashi smiled. "To see your loving relationship is such an inspiration, as always. It's no wonder at all someone would choose to create a comic about the two of you."

Takeshi frowned. There was something not quite right about this situation. "Wait," he said. "Someone knows we are members of - ahem."

"You mean Dukly - ouch!" Kentaro rubbed his head. Eri glowered at him and put away her hammer.

Sukiyabashi smiled beatifically. "Don't worry, Shukaido-kun. Your secret is quite safe."

"But - "

"I understand," Kentaro said. "Our excellent teamwork and heroism has revealed the strong and passionate bond existing between us, thereby inspiring the artist. However, they do not know our true identities, only that we are members of D - ouch!"

"You're both hopeless!" Eri said. "I might as well not bother putting this thing away!"

"Don't lump me in the same category as him!" Takeshi did not think he was hopeless. At the very least, he wasn't an idiot like Kentaro.

"Why not?" Eri asked, raising her hammer. "You keep saying you don't even like him, but then you go and work for him and even invite him to come live with you. If you don't have the guts to admit you love him back, you should at least have the guts not to be so gutless about it!"

Sukiyabashi smiled adoringly. Kentaro blinked.

Takeshi wondered how he always ended up in these sorts of situations. "I'm not in love with that idiot!"

Eri hit him. "See? Hopeless!"

"Maybe I might like him a little if he ever acted like a normal person."

Eri scowled, but her hammer stayed where it was.

"But Take-pon," Kentaro said, "how can I act like a normal person when I'm a - "

"Oh," Sukiyabashi said.

"Idiots!" Eri said.

"You kissed me!"

Takeshi scowled and rubbed his head. It didn't hurt as much as he'd expected. "Only to keep you from getting hit by Eri for almost blabbing out our secret. Again."

"Instead, I hit both of you for completely inappropriate behavior in public," Eri said. "I hope you're happy."

Kentaro's eyes were bright and shiny. "Take-pon, you have made me the happiest man alive. Please allow me to return the favor by constructing for you the house of your dreams."

"I already said no!"

"Then at least let me remodel your apartment for maximum comfort and happiness."

Takeshi sighed. "Fine. I suppose I'll need some extra space for all your stuff when you move in."

"I already bought the building, so this will be perfect." Kentaro beamed at him.

Takeshi closed his eyes and counted to ten very slowly. It didn't help much, but then, he told himself, he'd known Kentaro long enough to should have seen this coming.

Besides, if he let Kentaro turn his apartment building into a secret base (swimming pool and exercise room included), they might stand a chance at arriving in time for the next mission briefing.


End file.
